The present invention relates to a searching system, especially to a searching system using a global positioning system (GPS) and a bi-directional wireless communication system to provide the function of position tracing.
The global positioning systems (GPS) are extensively used for satellite navigation systems, vehicle navigation systems and satellite phones.
The satellite phones can be used to locate users and are suitable for finding stray people such as the children or the aged. However, the satellite phones should incorporate with base stations and the central console to achieve the above-mentioned goals.
Alternately, the stray people can call out through the satellite phones to respond his/her locations given the condition that the satellite phones are stand by always. However, this approach is not applicable to young children or the aged who are not capable of using the satellite phones. Further, if the stray people are accompanied with other crowds, the whole communication system may have the problem of congestion to undermine the communication quality of all phone calls.
Another approach to alarm parents for stray children is to place tracers on their children. The tracers detect the signal amplitudes and alarm the parents once their children are too far away. However, these tracers cannot locate the precise positions of the children and are not applicable to the condition with many crowds around either.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a searching system using a global positioning system (GPS) and a bi-directional wireless communication system (such as a Bluetooth system), whereby the second transceiver can have the information of distances and directions of a plurality of first transceivers. The first transceiver receives first GPS signals to calculate and return data of their positions to the second transceiver. The second transceiver also receives second GPS signals and calculates the data corresponding to the location thereof. Therefore, the second transceiver may recognize the relative positions of the first transceivers with respect to the second transceiver after having the location data for the first transceivers and itself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a searching system, and wherein the first transceiver has an emergency button thereon and the user thereof can press the emergency button to call the user of the second transceiver for help.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a searching system, and wherein the first transceiver has a motion sensor such that it can send an alarm to the user of the second transceiver when the user of the first transceiver is detected to be at rest for a predetermined interval.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a searching system, and wherein the first transceiver has a temperature sensor such that it can send an alarm to the second transceiver when the user of the first transceiver is detected to have a temperature lower than a predetermined critical value.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a searching system, and wherein the first and the second transceiver communicate through a Bluetooth system or other RF communication systems.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: